Her Choice
by PurpleSkye
Summary: Hino Kahoko is torn between these three guys: Yunoki Azuma -her Date-, Tsukimori Len -her Partner- & Hihara Kazumi -her Confidant-. She only had till the Winter Ball to decide to whom her heart truly belonged to. Who will be Her Choice?
1. Her Date

**A/N: _MERRY CHRISTMAS_**_! This is my sixth post AND my Christmas-related story! Finally! ^^, A little FYI, there's going to be 7 chapters all-in-all for this. I still have 3 to actually write so forgive me if the updating will be rather slow. I promise it will be up before the holiday seasons end though. ^^,_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ If I say I owned La Corda D'oro, the people in black suits would come over to my house and take me away! -cries- So, all I own for this is the plot._

_

* * *

  
_It was a bright and sunny afternoon - the perfect time for Hino Kahoko, the red-haired teen, to practice her violin on the rooftop. In fairness to Kahoko, she was getting really good at an incredible pace. She didn't need the magic to produce wonderful music anymore. As she realized this, she smiled warmly. She closed her golden eyes then, surrendering herself to the melancholy melody. This was a new song she'd just recently learned.

Meanwhile, Hihara Kazuki, with his forest green hair in a slightly tousled do, stood behind the rooftop door. He was frozen. Till this moment, he was debating with himself on whether he should go ask her or run while he still could.

_"She's too busy now. Maybe I should wait till she finishes. . . ."_ his soft-spoken side stated (only in his mind), trying to convince Kazuki to just give up.

_"If not now, when? When other guys get the chance to ask her? That would be too late!"_ his more courageous side countered, unwilling to lose again.

This was not the first time Hihara Kazuki stood in that same spot, arguing with himself. Yesterday and also the day before that, he'd been there too. Only, his cowardly side won on both accounts. Well, this time it was going to be different. As they say, **_third time's the charm_**!

"I can do this," it sounded more like a question rather than a declaration.

"Yu-yunoki-se-senpai?!" Hino Kahoko exclaimed, rather surprised.

His worst assumptions were beginning to become a reality.

"Ah, Kahoko." indeed, it was the ever-calm Yunoki Azuma with the girl.

"Go-gomenasai! I didn't think anyone was here." it was not difficult to imagine why Kahoko felt so flustered. She was talking to the Yunoki Azuma after all.

"Don't fret. I didn't hear anything so unpleasant. Your sound just isn't as beautiful as you, Kahoko." Azuma whispered in the most alluring tone Kahoko had ever heard him use.

"Not re-really." Kahoko couldn't manage to avoid stuttering her response.

The highly revered senior laughed, so amused by Kahoko. It seemed to be his favorite past-time to toy with her girlish emotions on a constant basis. She was aware of that much.

"You're so annoying." he muttered suddenly, smirking again.

Till now, Kahoko still could not comprehend how his rather cynical mind worked. He was always so confusing.

"Is there something you need, Yunoki-senpai?" Kahoko questioned after a long moment of silence when she regained a bit of composure.

Azuma's grin widened significantly. Kahoko knew she wouldn't be so happy with the reply his upperclassman was about to give and she gulped.

"I actually need you to do me a favor, Kahoko." he answered rather smoothly.

The girl in question blushed at the fact that he mentioned her name with so much (fake) affection. Yunoki Azuma could be so charming if he really wanted to be (and even if he didn't try so hard). '_Too charming,'_ Kahoko thought. It was only common courtesy that pushed her into asking, "What is it?"

"Go to the dance with me." he said it as if it was final - not a question but an order.

**"WHAT? ME? GO TO THE DANCE WITH YUNOKI-SENPAI?!"** she was alarmed, to say the least.

Having heard nothing much from their conversation, that last proclamation took him by surprise. Hihara Kazuki felt faint, numb in the literal sense. He needed to run away from this - his worst nightmare!


	2. Her Partner

**A.N: **_**CHRISTMAS IS OVER BUT HAPPY HOLIDAYS 'CAUSE I'M NOT DONE POSTING! **__Well, as you may know, this is my seventh post! Gosh I still need eighteen posts. . Kill me now, please! -laughs hysterically-_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I believe all of you, after seven times of saying it, know that I own no anime nor canon characters. All I own is the plot and an insanely creative mind._

_

* * *

  
_A knock upon the door disrupted Tsukimori Len from his daily practice. Didn't they know not to bother him when he was playing his violin? What did it take to have some peace and quiet around here? Len sighed but gave no verbal response to his visitor, instead, he nodded his head to acknowledge the presence.

"Tsu-tsukimo-mori-se-senpai?" Fuuyumi Shoko - the shy freshman - although polite stuttered nervously.

"What is it?" he inquired, his cold attitude doubled by his irritation.

_'This better be important,'_ he thought.

"Kanazawa-sensei. . . .speak. . . .you. . . .office. . . .now!" she answered in a very quick gush of words that Len could only make out parts of the messed up message.

Fuuyumi did not wait for him to thank her (not that she was sure he would, in the first place) and left in a rush after one swift bow. Something (or perhaps _**everything**_) about Tsukimori Len intimidated her.

Len frowned. _'What does that foolish teacher want from me now,'_ he wondered. Well, he had better have a good reason for cutting his practice short. Then, he sighed. It must be urgent since he had Fuuyumi, of all people, to hurry over to him to give the message. Then again, Kanazawa was seldom serious.

Deciding that he should just go, Len packed up his violin and left the practice room. He'd continue his practice after his meeting with his teacher. Hopefully, he'd keep his speech short.

The halls were silent as he walked in his own pace. He didn't have to hurry. Even if he made his teacher wait a few minutes, it wouldn't matter so much.

"KAHO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

It was Hihara Kazuki, running to who-knows-where screaming Hino Kahoko's name in anguish for reasons unbeknownst to the blue-haired teen. It wasn't normal behavior but Len wouldn't say that this was a first. Recalling the events which followed that similar encounter, Len opted, at once, not to get himself involved again.

Soon, Hihara Kazuki dashed passed him. Len was silently thankful that he had been ignored by the upperclassman.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

When he arrived at he Music Room (where Kanazawa was usually spent his time), he found his teacher sitting on the window sill humming a soft tune. Len was not able to recognize the song for what it was because the moment Kanazawa realized his presence the humming stopped.

"What do you want?" he asked quickly even before his teacher could speak.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you, Tsukimori-san?" was Kanzawa's rather amused response.

"No." Len kept it short, an invitation to get on with what he really had to say.

"You are a great musician. The music you play is very precise and beautiful. Apparently, you've inherited the talent from both of your parents." Kanazawa said uncharacteristically serious and truthful.

Len nodded once, acknowledging the praise and also urging the other to continue. He was not in the mood for long speeches.

"That's why, I chose you to perform on this year's Winter Ball."

"That's all?" he had a goofy smile on, which just told Len otherwise.

As if on cue, Hino Kahoko entered the room. She was carrying the stand she borrowed on one hand and her violin case in the other. It seemed to the two guys that she had just finished practice for today. Neither one though, could understand why she was blushing madly. Did something happen?

"Ah! Sorry to interrupt, Kanazawa-sensei, Tsukimori-kun!" she was very flustered indeed but why? She bowed hurriedly and was about to take her leave when. . . .

"Actually, you came at just the right time, Hino-san." Kanazawa smiled somewhat eccentrically.

"Nani? What do you mean, sensei?" Hino Kahoko was suddenly diverted from the thoughts that made her cheeks as red as her hair.

"I was telling Tsukimori-san here about the Winter Ball. . . .is there anything wrong?" she was reminded of something that was embarrassing apparently. _'What happened to this girl_,' Kanazawa wondered.

"No, nothing's wrong! Please continue!" she waved her hand wildly, very unconvincing as far as the two men were concerned.

But Kanazawa just shrugged it off and simply continued, "Well, anyway, he needs a partner. Would you be available that night?"

_**'Partner?!'**_ the two teens' faces were red as a ripe tomato at the thought.

"Demo-" Kahoko found it hard to speak coherently, her whole face was flushed.

"If you're not available?" Kanazawa looked at her, anxious for her mental health.

"That's not what I meant, Kanazawa-sensei. It's just that-" she tried to explain it but it was far too difficult to compose her own thoughts let alone clear things up for those two guys.

"You'll do it, then?" Kanazawa looked hopeful.

"I-"

"Great! This is just perfect! Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko in a violin duet!" Kanazawa's eyes were full of pride for his two students.

"Violin?" Kahoko muttered. Only now did she understand. She felt ashamed for what she thought earlier.

"Of course! And this year's theme will be: _What I want for Christmas_!"

Len took note of Kahoko's bewilderment. Was she thinking of something else when Kanazawa said partner? A blush threatened to rise onto his pale cheeks and he could only look away to hide it from view. No, he would not be so cocky enough as to assume that Kahoko would harbor such thoughts about him She couldn't think of him that way, could she?

"Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko was unexpectedly at such a close proximity all of a sudden that the red tint he tried to hide before returned.

"Nani?" he attempted to sound indifferent. He doubted that he was able to pull it off.

"Are you feeling ill?" Kahoko sounded genuinely anxious as she placed her soft hand gently on his forehead to check his temperature.

His heart raced at an incredible pace. He wondered how Kahoko and Kanazawa were still oblivious to its noisy pounding. _'Stupid male hormones_,' he cursed internally.

"Daijobu. . . ." he managed to answer in a barely audible whisper whilst grabbing her hand and removing it from his head.

She didn't look convinced but decided to just drop the subject. So, she told him, "Shall we?"

"Hai." he answered, still not quite himself yet.

"Have fun, you two!" Kanazawa exclaimed, waving them good-bye.

The teacher smirked once he was alone. **Mission Accomplished**.


	3. Her Confidant

**A/N: **_I'm so happy to have gotten such good reviews for this series! I'm so touched! -teary eyes- Thanks for those who reviewed and for those who read this! I'll try my best not to disappoint you! Here's a little something for **KazukiXKahoko** fans!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I ran out of ideas for this thing. . . .But I assure you I do not own anything from the Anime (nor the Manga)!_

_

* * *

  
_"We won't be able to decide on a song today." Tsukimori Len stated. Well, he didn't need to state the obvious.

"Ano. . . .then maybe I can go to your house tomorrow and we'll listen to some songs?" Hino Kahoko was hesitant to ask the rather stoic guy.

"That would be for the best." Len agreed, quite quickly to Kahoko's surprise.

"What time should I be there?" she finally questioned after a long moment of silence.

"Will you be free for lunch?"

"Uh. . . .sure!" she said as she nodded stiffly.

No matter how she looked at it, it really sounded as if Len had asked her out on a date. She was losing her mind, honestly! But Len asking her to come to his house, even if it wasn't a real date, was still nerve-wrecking. Somebody should pinch her - she must be dreaming!

Well now that they've set a time for their practice, they went their separate ways. It was going to be a long two weeks for both teens. Would they be able to prepare a piece to play in time for the Winter Ball? There was no doubt that Len could. . . .but could Kahoko keep up with his pace? The uncertainty worried her.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

Stupid Kahoko! She left her things up on the rooftop. So, she had to run back up the many flights of stairs to get them back. Seriously, how could she forget? Oh right. A lot happened to her that day and her mind was too busy trying to keep up with all the things that were happening around her. Kahoko sighed. At least the day was finally over.

"Kaho-chan?" Okay, so she wasn't alone after all.

"Hihara-senpai! What are you still doing here?" she inquired in alarm; the senior really surprised her.

"I was practicing with my trumpet and forgot about the time. . . ." he explained as he showed her his instrument as proof.

Kahoko smiled warmly at him. He really did love music.

"What about you, Kaho-chan?" his initial shock was replaced with a rather pleased look; now, he was glad to have bumped into her.

"Uh. . . .well, I forgot my things at the rooftop so I had to go back to get them." she answered and then laughed humorlessly at her forgetfulness.

He laughed with her but then he noticed how quickly the joy seemed to pass from her face. "Is there something wrong?"

Everything! She wanted to say but decided against it. Rather, she just settled with the traditional, "I'm fine."

"Did something happen, Kaho-chan?" Hihara Kazuki was not going to let this go.

"Ano. . . ." she found it hard to explain it to him. His smile urged her to try. "I had a very long day." was all she could come up with.

Kazuki recalled what happened earlier that day. The reason he had resorted to a very intense practice with his trumpet. He remembered the words easily and fell into depression at the thought. Azuma got to her first. He was too slow. And now he was too late.

"Hihara-senpai, daijobu?" It was Kahoko's turn to ask.

"A-ah. Hai!" his response was very (very) unconvincing; no one would have believed him.

However, it mattered not how obvious the lie had been, Kahoko wouldn not be too pushy. She had too many experiences with these kinds of things. She didn't want to hurt anybody anymore because of her nosiness. She opted to change the topic instead before the silence grew any more awkward.

"Ano. . . .do you have a date for the Winter Ball?" it was the first thing that came to her mind. But as she said it, she immediately regretted having done so. _'Of all the things I could've said_,' she scolded herself mentally for even speaking at all.

"No. . . ." instead of cheering him up, she did the opposite.

"REALLY?!" she couldn't contain her surprise; a bishounen such as Hihara Kazuki having no date yet was quite alarming.

Kazuki found the expression on her face amusing. She was honestly bewildered by that fact. It made him crack a smile and the mood changed into a lighter one. It was back to normal. Well, almost.

"I really don't." he answered; there was still a hint of dejection present in his eyes.

"That's a surprise! Since Hihara-senpai is kawaii." she attempted to comfort him and sure enough, it worked brilliantly.

"How about Kaho-chan?" he knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from her straightforward.

"Ano. . . .Yunoki-senpai is taking me." despite himself, he felt better that she hadn't shown any affection towards her supposed date. He was concerned about her depressed look though. Was Yunoki that bad? He didn't think so. Then, what was wrong?

"Are you sure you're all right, Kaho-chan?" Kazuki asked again.

"I don't really know anymore, Hihara-senpai. Nervous, maybe and perhaps a bit frightened as well." she admitted in a soft whisper.

"What are you nervous about?"

"Tsukimori-kun and I will be playing together at the Ball and I don't think I can be ready by then." she didn't know why but it was so easy to open up to him.

"I'm sure Kaho-chan will be able to do it! You've improved quite a lot since the concours!" Kazuki reassured and he really believed what he was saying.

"But compared to Tsukimori-kun, I'm beginner (which I really am)." her worries seemed to pour out of her mouth without much effort.

"Don't worry about that, Kaho-chan! Just enjoy your performance like you normally do! You'll sound great!" Kazuki was immune to Kahoko's pessimism fortunately.

"Demo. . . ."

"I know!" Kazuki suddenly exclaimed having just figured out a way to cheer Kahoko up.

He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off to a place Kahoko had never been to before. They ran quite a distance but eventually stopped at a small park. The light of the full moon illuminated the quaint place and gave it a very romantic feel. All things considered, the place was a beautiful sight to see.

"Where are we? And what are we doing here?" Kahoko questioned, a bit out of breath from their run.

"I wanted to show you something." Kazuki answered although it didn't give any satisfaction to Kahoko's curiosity.

"Nani?"

"Wait here!" Kazuki instructed as he pushed her down unto a swing.

After that was said and done, he disappeared, only to reappear shortly a few seconds later with a leaf in his hand. He smiled widely at the clueless Kahoko and finally said, "Hihara Kazuki presenting Gavotte."

Kahoko looked simply dumbfounded as Kazuki played the fun tune on the leaf. His joy was so contagious. Kazuki had been right. This helped Kahoko forget her problems even for a short while. Her smile was radiant and try as he might, he could not take his eyes off of her.

"Hihara-senpai, SUGOI! Where did you learn how to do that?" the amazed Kahoko was all praises. Her melodic voice guided him back from his reverie back to the real world.

"My grandfather taught me how." he answered her, smiling sheepishly; he was so glad that she liked his performance.

"Really? Can you teach me? Onegai!" she was really very enthusiastic.

"Of course! he complied without a second thought. "But some other time, okay? It's really getting late." his natural instinct as the upperclassman kicked in just then. He should take her home. It was pretty dangerous to be out when it's dark.

She only nodded her head, fully aware of the peril they may encounter at this time. Together, they walked under the moonlight like a couple after their first date. Someday, Kazuki hoped, he could really take Kahoko out. . . .Someday.


	4. Her Confidant Part II

**A/N: **_The chapter you've been waiting for is here! Hopefully I will have the next two out tomorrow. . This is another **KazukiXKahoko** part; sorry for all the **LenXKahoko **fans! I promise, you will LOVE the next chapter. ^^,_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ All I own is my ridiculous plot line and **(I wish)** Len Tsukimori [who isn't even in this chapter Xp]._

* * *

That night Kahoko made sure she would be on time for her _date_ (for lack of a better or more appropriate term). She set her clock an hour in advance so she would have some '_motivation_' to act quickly when she wakes up in the morning. It was the best idea she ever had to deal with her tardiness. Seriously, why didn't she do this before?

Soon, it was time for bed. Once she was finished with her nightly routines, she laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Minutes ticked by but she was still fully awake. As embarrassing as it was to admit, she couldn't sleep. She was too anxious about tomorrow. She tossed and turned about her bed but she couldn't fall into slumber. After long minutes of trying (but failing), she sighed and he gave up altogether.

She sat up from her pillow and then turned on the lamp on her bedside table. The brightness made her squint her eyes a bit but it didn't take long fir her to adjust to the light. There must be something to help pass the time.

Of course! A brilliant idea came to her. She threw the blanket off of her petite frame and rushed to her closet. She needed to wear something pretty for tomorrow. She rummaged her whole wardrobe in search of a perfect outfit. She tried on countless combinations but she never seemed to be satisfied with what she found.

Finally, she settled with a blue denim skirt along with knee-length leggings and her white tube top to match. She then decided to add her pink bolero over it. And to complete her get-up, she would wear her strappy white sandals. She looked at herself in the full-body mirror.

_Perfect_, she thought, happy with her choice.

Then, she noticed something. . . .missing.

Her hair. Wouldn't it be nice if she could do something with it? Something that was new or different? She grabbed her brush and began to experiment with her hair. She tried braids, ponytails and even curls but nothing seemed right. She sighed and let her hair fall messily onto her shoulders. From under her bangs, she could see her reflection. Having her hair down looked better than putting it up after all. Perhaps she could add a little spice to it with a hair clip. She knew Mio gave her a pink one last Christmas. It would go well with her outfit.

After she changed back into her pajamas, she yawned. Finally, sleep beckoned her.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

**_Ring! Ring! Riiiiing!_**

Her alarm resounded in her room noisily, quite impossible to ignore so the rather reluctant teen groaned but started to get up anyway. With her eyes still filled with sleep, she checked the time on her clock. It read - **10:00 AM** - in large neon green figures. Her golden orbs widened in panic and shock. She had only two hours to prepare for her _date _with Tsukimori Len. Well, it wasn't her fault; she was so used to sleeping in till mid-day during weekends. Still, the damage was done and she really had to hurry! Wasting no more time, she rushed out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick yet thorough shower.

"Hey, Kaho!" her older sister, all ready for her morning bath, screamed as the younger teen suddenly ran in before her.

"Gomen ne, 'nee-san! I'm in a hurry!" Kahoko retorted, the water pouring onto her muffling her apologies to mere gurgles.

The older teen scratched her head at her sister's crazy antics. It wasn't like Kahoko gave her a choice or anything. She sighed and decided to just let it go. She was kind of used to this side of Kahoko; being late for things had always been one of her bad traits.

Within more or less half an hour, the red-haired sophomore finished bathing. She dashed back to her room with only a towel wrapped around her slender physique. Her older sibling could only roll her eyes at the scurrying girl. Did she forget it was Saturday? Kahoko would usually sleep the day away. Unable to think of a valid reason, she just shrugged it off and used the bathroom for herself.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

The first hour flew by so swiftly! Kahoko convinced herself to relax a bit as she ate a very light breakfast (or was it brunch?). She only needed at most twenty minutes to get to the Tsukimori residence so she had time to spare. Still, it was next to impossible to do so.

"Kaho? Why are you in such a hurry?" her mother questioned, her tone curious and a little bit anxious.

"I have practice today, 'kaa-san!" Kahoko explained and thereafter gulped down most of her tea.

The concerned mother could only watch in awe at the pace her daughter was going with her daily routines. She never knew Kahoko could eat so fast! In a matter of a few minutes, she was able to empty her bowl. And in the next, she was able to dump everything into the kitchen sink!

Kahoko ran back up to her room. She had returned downstairs after a few minutes with her violin case in her hand. She was all set. Still with a little less than an hour left to spare.

"Ja ne, 'kaa-san!" she bid as she exited their home in a slightly less hurried manner.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

She hummed the tune of her favorite piece softly as she walked leisurely to the Tsukimori Manor. This time she had plenty of time to waste. It would be so embarrassing if she arrived earlier than what was planned. It would seem kind of pathetic too on her part; he might think she was excited or something along those lines.

Just then, her mobile phone rang, indicating that she received a message. Curious as to who it could be, Kahoko got her phone from her pocket and flipped it open. There were two messages for her. The first message was from Mio.

_Good luck for today, Kaho-chan! We're rooting for you! ;p Finally, the violin romance has become reality! XD_

Kahoko blushed as she read the last part. Mio was still going on about the violin romance even after all this time. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No such romance was happening between Len and her. Then, she moved on to her next message, which came from Nao.

_Kaho-chan, ganbatte ne! Do your best! We're cheering you on. . . .always! :D_

A small smile appeared on Kahoko's face as she finished reading the messages. The two made such a fuss to encourage her even though today was only practice. But she appreciated it all the same. She was very lucky to have great friends like them.

Reflexively, as she shut her phone, she glanced at the time. It was only **10:08 AM**! She swore she woke up at exactly ten o'clock. Was it possible for her to move so fast that she was ready in more or less five minutes?

The idea itself was highly improbable! But. . . .how?

Oh _right_. Her alarm clock was set in advance. Stupid Kahoko! How could she forget about that? It was her idea in the first place. She sighed at her own memory lapse.

So now with at least an hour and a half to kill, what could she do? Well, she could warm-up a bit with her violin just so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Tsukimori Len's musically inclined family. She cringed at the thought of slipping up. Yeah, a warm-up would be the best idea.

She turned around and headed towards the park. There were a lot of people there that day; especially kids who would jump around and play without a care in the world. Sometimes Kahoko wished she were a kid again, just so she could be set free from worrying about what she wore or how she looked. It wouldn't matter how anyone saw her; all she would really consider was how fun she would have. Ah, the sweet joys of a toddler.

She wandered around the vicinity, looking for a secluded spot to where she could play in peace. She didn't want an audience around her; she'd rather not make a fool out of herself. She passed by the basketball courts in her search. The familiar green hair caught her attention and made her stop.

"Hihara-senpai?" she muttered in surprise.

"Ne, Kaho-chan?" the boy continued to dribble the ball as he faced her.

The moment their eyes met, Kazuki could feel a tugging feeling at his heart. Kahoko looked specially lovely today. '_But wasn't she always_?' Kazuki told himself. He was talking to himself now. How pathetic.

"Ohayo, senpai!" Kahoko greeted, smiling at him.

She seemed better today than she was yesterday and Kazuki liked to think he was the cause of her brighter mood.

"Ohayo!" he said in response to her greeting. "You look very pretty today, Kaho-chan!" he added as an afterthought.

She shook her head modestly, hiding her blush by looking away. The boy took note of her reddened cheeks and was flushed himself. The awkwardness crept in, but it was unwelcome by Kahoko. She smiled at her upperclassman and noticed his slightly disheveled look, probably caused by his sport. She recalled the first time she saw him play, which was with his older brother who she was merely acquainted with. Hihara Kazuki was surely a formidable player.

Playfully, she stole to ball from the still day-dreaming Kazuki. He was alarmed to say the least that the basketball disappeared from his grasp. He gave Kahoko a questioning stare, too surprised to speak.

"I've always wanted to learn how to play this game properly. Won't you give me some pointers ne, Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko stated in a brilliant attempt to change the topic as she dribbled the ball awkwardly with two hands.

"Really?"

"Hai!" she retorted quickly. Then, she threw the ball into the air obviously aiming for the basket and miraculously scoring a point.

"Sugoi, Kaho-chan! You said you couldn't play?" Kazuki commented as he reached for the ball.

"Ano. . . .lucky shot?" Kahoko explained honestly as a sheepish grin appeared on her face.

Kahoko dribbled again. This time with only one hand instead of two. It was, according to Kazuki, the proper way to do it and as his '_student_', she did as she was told. They now both stood at the free throw line, Kahoko awkwardly preparing to shoot.

"Ano. . . .bend your knees a bit." Kazuki instructed after observing her stiff posture.

"Like this?" Kahoko inquired, unsure of herself as she bent down.

"Relax, Kaho-chan!" Kazuki flashed an encouraging smile at her.

She nodded and then threw the ball again. This time, the results were a little different. The ball bounced on the ring but didn't go in the basket at the last second. Too bad!

It was then Kazuki's turn to score a shot. He dribbled the ball three times before setting it free. He scored a three-point shot with ease. Kahoko cheered for him and he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins.

"Here, Kaho-chan! Try again." he said as he passed her the ball.

She eyed it warily for only a second before her expression turned into a determined one. She dribbled it slowly, concentrating on her aim. To her surprise, Kazuki stood behind her whilst holding her arms in the proper position for shooting from behind her. He whispered the instructions in her ear as he helped her shoot the ball. It wasn't so shocking that it went in successfully. Her smile widened, despite the fact that if it wasn't for Kazuki she wouldn't have made the basket.

And so, their little game (if it could be considered as one when Kahoko just stayed on one spot waiting for Kazuki to give her the ball) continued. The prospect of a violin practice before going to Tsukimori's was long forgotten.


	5. Her Partner Part II

**A/N: **_This is chapter 5! Hope you like it! I'm in a hurry so forget about the disclaimer! You all know I don't own La Corda D'oro! And there's only 2 more chapters to wait for after this! Hurrah! Enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm hungry! Let's take a break and eat first ne, Kaho-chan?" Kazuki suggested when he had heard his stomach rumble.

Lunch, indeed, was a good idea. However. . . .

"What time is it, Hihara-senpai?" she asked all of a sudden.

"It's 11:50. Why?" Kazuki answered although he added a question of his own.

"**I'M GOING TO BE LATE!**" she screamed, immediately thrown into a state of panic.

"For what?" he was puzzled by the girl's outburst.

"Gomen! Gomen ne, Hihara-senpai! I got to go!" she muttered her quick good-bye as she gathered her stuff and left at a run.

Kazuki could only stare after her retreating figure with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

After she put much effort in coming early, she was still late. Tsukimori Len didn't seem to mind her being a little tardy for their lunch date. "A little" meaning she was ten minutes late. It was a good thing Len's parents weren't home or else it would have been more shameful on her part.

Come to think of it, why weren't his parents (or grandparents) there?

"Ne, Tsukimori-kun, you're home alone?" Kahoko commented, not quite enjoying the growing silence.

"Ah. My parents will be back by evening, though." Len stated, rather indifferent.

That would mean Kahoko and Len had the house to themselves. Kahoko guessed that he hasn't fully grasped the fact they were alone in that big house. She supposed that it would be better if he wasn't aware of it anyway.

She had just realized how date-like it was to be eating lunch together like this. Kahoko turned red at the thought, earning her a questioning gaze from Len.

"It's nothing! Don't mind me!" she said, all the more flushed.

She swallowed a mouthful of rice and continued to eat at a fast pace. She made sure Len wouldn't find the right moment to ask her what was wrong. However, it wasn't long before he too realized the situation. And so lunch became an awkward time for both of them.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"Ano. . . .where do we start?" Kahoko asked.

They were both in the living room now, sitting a fair distance from each other. There were stacks of score sheets and CD's lying atop the center table. Kahoko's CD player lay between them on the cushions.

She watched as he placed the first CD into the player and handed her one of the ear phones. The moment would have been sweet if Len could fathom a kinder expression or something like that. But since that was not the case, they both felt self-conscious.

"Shouldn't we analyze the theme first?" Kahoko suggested timidly.

"It's impossible for us to do that since we do not share the same views on that matter." Len answered; what's impossible was for something nice to come out of his mouth.

"Demo. . . .what do you want for Christmas, Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko inquired, curious.

Len was surprised to say the least. He thought Kahoko would have dropped the topic. Then again, when did Kahoko ever just listened to him.

He thought hard about her query. What did he want for Christmas? It seemed such a childish question to him. The thought of toys, money and material wealth did not particularly appeal to him. A violin, perhaps? But he was satisfied with what he had. What ever more could he ask for?

His eyes strayed to the poster on the table before him. It was for his mother's world tour. It was something he took pride on as well as despised. The dates seemed to taunt him as he reread them for the umpteenth time.

**December 23 - January 1: Europe**

The list of dates went on till the twentieth of January but only the first really caught his attention. Hamai Misa would be far away from home for the holidays. Though she had attempted to postpone this event, the sponsors would not hear her plea. It was quite selfish of him to think that his mother should just cancel the whole concert altogether. It was clear that it held a higher rank in the list of priorities.

"Your mother won't be home for Christmas?" he had forgotten that Kahoko was still there so her inquiry had somehow caught him off guard.

He just nodded his head to confirm her statement.

"But couldn't she have the concert some other time?" Kahoko inquired.

"If it were that easy, there wouldn't be a problem in the first place." Len replied.

"Oh. Well, couldn't you just go with her?" She suggested. '_They were rich after all,_' Kahoko thought. It would be so nice to spend Christmas together with your family at some foreign country. She couldn't help but feel jealous.

Len sighed. She made it sound so easy to get on a plane and travel the world. But she had a point. His parents were telling him to just come along however they have to leave the night of the school's Winter Ball. It was an improbable idea now that he actually had to attend the occasion.

"Let's try listening to this one." he finally said after a long pause, ignoring her query altogether.

He popped the second CD into the player and listened in silence as the first few notes were played with accuracy and precision. Kahoko simply stared at him. It was too bad about his mother though. Out of all the times to hold a concert, it had to be on Christmas day. It was so unfair. How could Len act so indifferently about it all? Didn't he have a heart?

Well, at least, she knew that her assumptions had been correct. It was not possible for her to have a romantic relationship with (probably) the coldest person alive (AKA Tsukimori Len). Mio was crazy to even think about in the first place. Happily ever afters didn't usually happen in real life. But to be perfectly honest, what Kahoko wanted for Christmas was a fairy tale ending of her own. It may sound selfish but it was the truth. Of course, she also wished for world peace and stronger bonds with her family and friends but that did not erase the fact that she wanted to find true love. She wished for someone who would love her despite her flaws. However, love was not something that Santa Claus could wrap up and leave under the Christmas tree. . . .could it?

"Why does it matter?" His sudden inquiry caught Kahoko unaware.

"Nani?"

"Why does it matter to you that I get what I want?" he seemed annoyed that he had to explain further; it was embarrassing enough that he asked.

"Everyone deserves to be happy, Tsukimori-kun." '_Even harsh people like you_,' she added mentally.

"Chopin." he mumbled, barely audible.

Kahoko's face was took a one-hundred eighty-degree turn. '_Way to ruin the moment,_' she thought rather ticked off. Just when she thought he was opening up, tearing down his walls and trying to be friendly, he says something. . . .what exactly did he say?

"What was that, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked.

"This song is Chopin." he said and then she realized what he meant.

She closed her eyes and felt the music pass through her like a warm rush of air against the chilly December wind. It was a lovely tune. The slow melody was heart-warming and light. The sudden transition from the low notes to the high ones were perfectly balanced. She would love to learn how to play this.

"It's Waltz in A minor Op. 34, No. 2." Len was answering the questions that were just surfacing to her mind.

"It's perfect."

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

When she had said it was 'perfect', she actually meant 'perfectly hard to do'. Well, Len was coping easily. But that couldn't be said with Kahoko. She had suddenly wanted to change the song when she saw the complicated score sheet. Her pleas were not heard. Though, Len had a pretty good excuse. It wasn't everyday that Len and Kahoko agreed on anything let alone a piece to play for a formal event.

So, the song was not changed. While Kahoko did her best to keep up with his pace, Len was giving out instructions in his monotone. She was quite thankful that he was trying not to sound irritated with her. He slipped up a couple of times but at least he was trying - that was an improvement.

"Like this?" she questioned as she attempted to do as he told her to.

Apparently, she was still doing it wrong. And so, Len decided to come up behind her and teach her manually. At their first contact, Len felt a surge of electricity pass through his veins and to his heart. It was as if something was, for once, right. Did Kahoko feel it too? Her punch indicated that she did. . . .ten times worse.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"Oh no! What have I done? Gomen ne, Tsukimori-kun!" she said in panic.

He sat on the floor, rather dizzy from her violent action. She hovered over him, looking flustered. She didn't know what to do with him. There was a red mark on his cheek; it seemed inflamed.

"I'll get you some ice!"

He grabbed her by the hand just as he had the last time she caught him on the floor. This was totally _deja vu_. And that thought made Len let go of her. It would be a mess if what happened last time would happen again. Kahoko stared at him for a moment, shocked. She thought he would say something to stop her. When he didn't, she left for the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry." she said as she came back with an icepack in hand.

"Stop fussing about it." he said, leaning away from her touch.

But she was stubborn and she wouldn't allow him to move. The cold compress was a shock to his warm skin. She held it onto his face gently, that guilty look still plastered on her face. She was about to apologize again when he placed his hand on hers.

"Tsu-tsukimori-kun?" she was blushing profusely but she was trying her hardest not to punch him again while he remained unaffected. '_I must have hit him too hard,_' she thought.

He closed his eyes in attempt to appease the headache that was building up. She didn't speak but another apology was just waiting to escape from her lips. But he wouldn't hear it when it would come because soon, he fell into a short slumber.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

The sound of a note played wrong woke him up from his slumber. He was lying on the sofa now and there was only one explanation he could come up with him as to how he got there. It was a girl named Kahoko. She too would be the reason for the disturbing sound earlier.

"Ah. You're finally awake, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko stated as she stopped playing her instrument.

His hand rushed up to his cheek. It felt rather numb but other than that it didn't seem to be swelling anymore. His action stirred the guilt in Kahoko once more.

"Sorry about that." she mumbled, looking down as if her feet were suddenly interesting.

"Stop apologizing. That won't change anything you've done in the past." he replied, getting up from the couch and joining Kahoko in her practice.

Kahoko translated his statement into two simple words: shut up. Well, she wasn't surprised. That was Tsukimori Len for you. And so their practice proceeded in very awkward silence.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"One more time?" Kahoko suggested despite the ache on her arms and shoulders.

Len looked at her in disbelief. He didn't think she could last two (or was it three?) hours of non-stop practice but she had done so without so much as a complaint. Her determination was quite a shock for him for even he was feeling the pain from striking the violin with the bow so much.

"Hai." he agreed as he prepared to begin.

She nodded, smiling as they began to play. They were able to finish rehearsing the whole song. It needed a lot of polishing (especially on Kahoko's part) but they were doing a great deal of progress considering that this was their very first practice session.

They barely noticed anything as they let the song tell its story. In Kahoko's imagination, she was wearing a beautiful purple gown and she was twirling to the beat of the music they were creating. Leading her on the dance floor was no other than Tsukimori Len in a matching white tuxedo. Kahoko felt that her violin was again magical. Not in the sense that she could play greatly with it with little practice but like it was fulfilling her Christmas wish. If only. . . .

The sound of applause broke through her inner mind theater. Her distraction cause her to miss the next note and ruin the rest of their performance.

"Gomen ne, Tsukimori-kun." she apologized, bowing her head in shame.

She just had to mess up in front of his parents, didn't she? What horrid timing.

"We should be sorry, Hino-san. We distracted you." Hamai Misa said.

"Ah. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for making you hear something so horrible." she bowed again, this time in front of the blue-haired woman.

No words could express how embarrassed she was at the moment. She could only imagine her face which was as red as her hair by now. Hamai Misa continued to reassure her and when she finally accepted it, she was invited to stay for supper. And before she knew it, she was sitting at their table, eating dinner with them like she was a part of their family.

"It's getting late, Len." his father stated as dinner was coming to a close.

"Your father's right. You should walk Hino home, son." his mother suggested as she looked at the dark sky from the window anxiously.

"No, it's okay! I can go by myself. There's no need to bother." Kahoko interjected, not wanting to be a burden.

"But it could be dangerous." Misa said in response to her off-handed comment.

"Demo. . . ."

"I'll go." Len finally joined in the conversation stopping Kahoko from further protesting her side.


	6. Her Date Part II

**A/N:** _I am so **sorry**__ for this very late update (oh! That rhymed!) Anyway, here's the long-awaited next chapter. See it as a gift for Valentine's Day! I will try to write the last chapter within this day so I can upload it (hopefully) by tomorrow or within the next week. =D_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I only own the newly introduced character in this chapter and the plot; the rest belongs to the maker of La Corda D'oro. Happy? I'm not. I wish I owned Len Tsukimori. . .  
_

_

* * *

  
_"Seriously, I didn't think you had it in you, Kaho!" the older girl stated still rather amazed by the unexpected turn of events.

"It's not what you think, 'nee-san!" Kahoko said, trying to convince her sister of the truth.

"Then what did I see, hmm?" the _onee-san_ retorted, smirking as she saw her little sister blush.

"That was. . . .ano. . . .that was an accident!" it was quite a pathetic attempt to defend herself, Kahoko admitted.

"Oh, so lip-locking along the sidewalk was an accident?" the elder asked rhetorically.

"He didn't kiss me!" Kahoko replied, flustered but determined to win their argument.

"That's right!" Kahoko felt relieved that her sister seemed to have finally conceded, however, "You were on top so you were kissing him!" she continued; she appeared to have enjoyed teasing Kahoko.

"**I DIDN'T KISS HIM!**" Kahoko practically yelled,now completely embarrassed.

Luckily for Kahoko, their mother was out tonight because her sudden outburst would have aroused her maternal instincts. She didn't want to have to tell her mother the story of what had occurred. If she were to know, Kahoko wouldn't be able to hear the end of it.

"Then how would you explain the state you were in when I saw you?" she just would not give it up.

"Well, you see. . . ."

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"I'll go."_

_Len meant it when he said that. So Kahoko found herself walking side by side with him that evening. Without the tune from their violins, there was silence between them. Kaho expected as much. Len was not the type of guy who would say something unless asked._

_So far, this **date** had been much like a real one. She would never have imagined he would be taking her home too! But if Len was not the stoic prodigy maybe it would have felt more romantic. . . . She imagined Len acting like Yunoki Azuma (minus the creepy true self) and she couldn't stop the blush that made its way to her cheeks. She kicked herself mentally for harboring such thoughts._

_"What's wrong?" Len asked, noticing her distress._

_"Ah, it's nothing!" she answered but Len was no fool to believe her lie._

_His piercing stare was pushing her to tell the truth but she resisted it with all the self-restraint she had. She plastered a wide grin and said, "A-ano. . . .we've known each other since the Concours but I realized I don't know anything about you." in a desperate attempt to change the topic._

_"So?"_

_"So. . . .I'm curious. Do you have someone you like?" Kahoko tried to keep the conversation going; the silence was driving her mad, she might think up something as crazy as Len being like Hihara Kazuki next._

_"No, I don't." **'I don't have her,'** he added only in his thoughts._

_"That's impossible." Kahoko stated, smirking in an attempt to tease._

_"Nothing is impossible." he replied, indifferent._

_"Well, there must be someone you like. Come on, tell me." she persisted._

_"No."_

_"Do I know her?" Kahoko would not drop the subject._

_'**So well**' he wanted to answer but that would mean admission of the fact that he was in love with someone. No matter what, he couldn't let her find out! But wasn't it time to tell her? He had the chance. . . .should he? **No!** His ego would not allow it. He wasn't ready yet anyway. Would he miss this wonderful chance though? Len was completely torn. However, he tried to maintain his cool facade despite his inner turmoil. "No." he answered, hoping against hope that she would stop interrogating him._

_"She's probably a music student then? Well, I guess that makes sense." she couldn't help the stinging feeling tugging at her heart as she spoke those words. "Can't you tell me her name?"_

_"No."_

_"Eh?! How come?" Kahoko exclaimed as if she was treated unfairly._

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP!_**

_"Watch out!"_

_He grabbed onto her hand and dragged her to safety. The sudden pull of gravity made her unbalanced so she fell on top of him in a very awkward manner. The shock froze them both in place, with identical blushes on their cheeks. Her face was so close to his that he could have kissed her. It was a rather tempting thought. . . .This might be his chance!_

_"Hino. . . ." he whispered, staring into her eyes intently. She could feel his hot breath tickle her nose as he called her name._

_**'What's wrong with me? I. . . .' **her thoughts were interrupted as they were both awoken from their reverie by a shrill scream._

_"**KAHO?!**"_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"That driver was probably drunk. . . . who would drive their car onto the side walk?" the older sister mumbled after hearing Kahoko's recount of the events.

"Now do you believe me?" Kahoko sounded hopeful.

"It can't be helped, I guess. Demo. . . ." she frowned as she stated her response.

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I don't know how you could refrain yourself from kissing a cute guy like him!" she looked so seriously disappointed that Kahoko wasn't able to control her laughter anymore.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

It took a while for both Len and Kahoko to forget about _the incident_ that happened after their first practice. It was not a hindrance, however, for them to rehearse after school. And the days passed by them so quickly that it was soon the night before the dance.

"Don't panic! We'll figure something out!" Kahoko's mother assured as her youngest daughter paced around her room.

Kahoko had a big problem. Because she was so focused on her preparations for her performance for the winter ball, she totally forgot about getting a dress!

"You still have plenty of time in the morning, Kaho." her sister stated, quite calm despite the situation.

Well, there was no denying that she was, indeed, correct. However, there was still a matter of her hair, her face, and more importantly she had prepare herself to be able to deal with her date's _bodyguards_. Could Kahoko survive a night full of angry stares from Yunoki Azuma's fans?

**_'Kami-sama. . . .kill me now!'_ **she pleaded mentally, scared silly by the recollection of the three most dedicated fans of Yunoki Azuma. They would not let this issue go unnoticed (or perhaps '_unpunished_' would be the term more appropriate) this time - she was sure. The thought made her cringe.

**_DING! DONG!_**

"Well, I wonder who could that be? It's already late." Kahoko's mother questioned aloud as she heard the doorbell ringing.

"I'll go get it, okaa-san!" the eldest among her two daughters stated as she immediately shot out of the room, leaving Kahoko alone with their mother.

She gulped, wishing that her sister had not let anything slip. Her mother would kill her if she found out about that sidewalk incident. Not that she did anything wrong but knowing her sister, she wouldn't be surprised if she had exaggerated bits of the story. The thought of that made her knees weak.

"What's wrong Kaho?" the fear must have been clear on her face.

"It's nothing important. . . .really!" she answered too quickly; she doubted her mother was convinced.

"KAHO! There's someone here to see you!"

Silently thankful for her older sister's perfect timing, Kahoko rushed down the stairs and to the front door where her sister was standing. She held a look of shock as she discovered her unlikely guest.

"Good evening, Hino-sama."

"Ano. . . .what's this all about?" she asked, dumbfounded.

From his appearance and utter politeness, Kahoko deduced that this was one of Yunoki Azuma's servants. It made everything all the more confusing. Did this mean Azuma was close by? Could he be outside the gates in his limousine? She tried to look past the butler's broad shoulders for a sign of the Seiso Academy heartthrob.

"Azuma-sama is not here with me tonight, Hino-sama. He sends his apologies for not being able to come, however."

"Oh. But what brings you here, anyway?" she inquired, hoping he would satisfy her curiosity.

"This is for you, Hino-sama." he said as he passed her a rather large box.

**'What. . . .what is this?'** Her thoughts were in a whirlwind, coming up with different possible answers all at once.

"Thank you for bringing it here, Butler-san." she heard her sister say. She was too trapped in her curious mind to have noticed him taking his leave in a gentlemanly fashion.

She stared at it for a long moment, wondering what it was and what it was for. "Why don't you open it?" the older sister stated, rolling her eyes at Kahoko's slowness.

And that she did. It was rather alarming to discover a very elegant dress inside the package. Of course, that should have been the first thing on her mind because the Winter Ball was tomorrow. Still, Kahoko was unready to see this gift from Azuma.

"**Sugoi!** Yunoki-san doesn't settle for just good, does he?" her sister commented as she held the dress, which was ivory white, in front of her.

Kahoko just nodded, still dumbstruck. Less than an hour ago, she was concerned about getting a dress but now she didn't have to worry because Azuma sent her one. Was he ever unprepared?

"Who's this. . . .Yunoki-san, Kaho?"

_**Uh-oh.**_ Did she forget to mention that she was going to the Ball with a date this year? Apparently, she did.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

It was surprising how easily her mother had accepted her explanation. Morning came and she was still in one piece. The reaction she had been anticipating was way different from what had really occurred. In fact, her mother seemed quite thrilled that '_her little girl was growing up_'. It actually freaked Kahoko out a bit but at least she took it better than she expected.

"What a wonderful song, Kaho!"

The music from the once magical violin faded as the last note was played. A small smile graced Kahoko's lips as she heard her parent's praise. If only she could play that way later tonight, then the only thing she would need to worry about was Azuma's girls. She was going to have a really long night. She sighed; in a sense, she was exhausted. But to be sure she could play well enough not to pull Len down, she opted to play once more.

"Hey, Kaho! You just received a message!" her older sister declared noisily; she wasn't certain but it may have been done on purpose to make her miss that last note.

Kahoko confirmed her theory when her sister snickered childishly. Despite that, she passed the mobile phone to Kahoko's outstretched hand and sure enough, there was an unread message waiting to be opened.

_Meet me in front of the school gates in an hour.  
Bring the dress with you._

She read the name twice, just to make sure she wasn't having delusions. What was this all of a sudden? What did Yunoki Azuma want from her now? And why did she have to bring the dress? Did he change his mind? Did he decide that he should get a prettier and more graceful date for the ball?

Well, she could understand why he would want that. She was never really the type of girl boys would fall in love with. She sighed as she stopped in front of Seiso Academy. She was five minutes early so naturally, Azuma was not yet there. She didn't mind the wait although she was unexpectedly nervous for the upcoming confrontation.

What Azuma's real concern was unbeknownst to the red-haired teen but she prepared herself for the worst. . . .

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"What are we doing here?" Kahoko asked as she eyed her surrounding warily.

She was not used to the atmosphere of a fancy restaurant; it made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't fit into Azuma Yunoki's world. Her thoughts again wandered to the reason as to why she was brought here. It made as much sense as the reason as to why she was asked to be his date, which in layman's terms meant it was purely nonsense.

"You already had your lunch?" he asked as his response to her query.

"No." she answered truthfully.

He sighed and then said, "You're so annoying."

Kahoko looked at him, no longer surprised by his statement but still befuddled as to what he wanted to imply by it. **'If I was annoying then why did he invite me to the Ball? Is he masochistic or something?'** She wondered internally. She could never fully understand how Azuma's mind worked.

"Ano. . . ."

"Ah, the food's here." Azuma ignored the beginning Kahoko was about to make and watched smiled his faux smile at the pretty waitress.

"Would that be all, Yunoki-sama?" she asked with alarming familiarity.

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu." he said kindly.

I shouldn't be shocked; apparently he ate here often. **'Typical rich boy.'** Kahoko told herself mentally as she stared blankly at her food. She spent - or rather would spend nothing for this meal but it was still hard to stomach a dish so tried to spare a glance at Azuma, who was gracefully taking his first bite.

"Is something the matter?" he asked before the spoon could reach his mouth.

She was caught staring. . . .how embarrassing! She shook her head wildly, sending loose tendrils of her hair down to her face. A blush made itself apparent on her cheeks.

"It's nothing. . . . . I was just wondering why you're doing this?" she couldn't stop herself from being frank; her curiosity just could not be silenced.

"Doing what, Kahoko?" he inquired, not quite comprehending the questioned posed by the flustered teen.

"First, you ask me to the Winter Ball. Then, you sent me a dress to wear. Now you take me here for lunch so suddenly. Why did I have to bring the dress? Do you want it back?" the statements and queries came out of her mouth in a quick gush of words.

Azuma stared at her with wide eyes and she felt like she wanted to disappear now. She wasn't supposed to say that! When would she learn to keep her mouth shut? When her dignity would be as small as a grain of sand? She would have died of shame before that happened.

"You think we're here so I can get the dress back?"

She nodded.

"You're not thinking at all. Why would I do that?" he asked, his smile was the one he often used to make girls' hearts melt.

"What is all this then?" Kahoko questioned, referring perhaps to the food laying in front of them.

"Lunch."

"I thought you were doing this so it would be a clean break. . . .so I wouldn't feel so bad."

Was there truth serum in the food she was served? Why was she being so honest? Azuma was never so truthful with her in the first place so why should she tell him what she really thought? Well, this proved to be an awkward event.

After so long a silence has passed, Azuma laughed. A sincerely amused one at that. Something that was light-hearted and carefree. It was so unlike Azuma. There must be something really wrong with the food. The both of them were acting strangely. However, if things could be like this between them, Kahoko would be glad to tolerate the Yunoki _'bodyguard'_.

"Yunoki Azuma?"

Azuma turned toward the noise. His eyes locked with an older girl, probably nineteen or twenty, coming over to their table, waving her hand to him. He smiled and Kahoko was surprised for the umpteenth time that day to see that it was not false. He was honestly thrilled.

"It's been a long time, Hayako-chan. You look lovely."

"Still the same old flattering gentleman, I see, Azuma-kun. I'm so glad you haven't changed." she hugged him tightly, like a big sister would do to her little brother.

"You haven't changed a bit, Hayako-chan." he mumbled, almost suffocating from the girl's vice-like grip.

"But. . . .oh! Am I interrupting something here?" she suddenly noticed Kahoko's presence.

"No! Carry on!" she wished fervently that she would turn invisible.

"How rude of me. I'm Katzumi Hayako." she extended her hand as she introduced herself.

Kahoko grabbed her hand and shook it as she stated her name to this new acquaintance. She seemed to be really nice. She didn't seem like the snobby or flirty type either. But knowing what Azuma really was inside, Kahoko was slightly wary of this new company.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

Their table for two unexpectedly turned lively. Although Hayako made sure Kahoko was part of their conversation, she couldn't help but think that she was out of place.

"Play us a song, please?" Hayako pleaded, turning on the full power of her hypnotizing blue eyes.

Azuma stared at her, unfazed by her dazzling beauty. He seemed to consider her request for a minute before he sighed. Hayako appeared to Kahoko like the type of girl who would not take "no" for an answer. He opted to comply to her wishes nonetheless.

The familiar tune wafted across the big room, spreading calmness and serenity to everyone. Kahoko knew she had heard this piece before. But when she had, she did not remember. She searched her mind for some sort of clue. It was on the tip of her tongue. . . .

"R. Drigo's Notturno d' Amore (Serenade). How wonderful." Hayako whispered, her eyes closed as she listened heartily to Azuma's music.

Oh. So that was it.


	7. Her Choice

**A/N: **_First of all, I apologize for breaking my promise. I said I'd update a week after the 6th chapter but here I am now 2 months later to post what should've been posted long ago. **I am really sorry.** I had a hard time writing this last chapter 'cause I wanted it to be **perfect**. You be the judge if I succeeded in doing that or not. Aside from that, school had kept me very, **very busy**; and when vacation came I was just too lazy to type._

_On a brighter note, this chapter is **extra long** (too long actually) to make up for my long leave from posting anything. I will also be uploading a Gakuen Alice One-Shot later for anyone who's interested. Also, now that I've mentioned posting, I'm going to update **"Anata Soshite Watashi"** today as well so give it a shot to see if you'll like it._

_Another thing I have to mention, I was supposed to update on my birthday (last April 7th) as a gift to readers but I couldn't finish writing it before then so I decided on Len's birthday (on April 24th - tomorrow) instead. However, as I won't be home tomorrow, I decided to post it a little earlier. But still, **Advanced Happy Birthday Tsukimori Len**. This chapter's dedicated to him. :D And please don't mind that this is a Holiday fanfic in the middle of summer. XD  
_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I only own this freakishly long chapter and the plot for this story and nothing more beyond that. :)_

_

* * *

  
_

"TADA!" Hayako exclaimed, her enthusiasm not quite befitting her air of sophistication.

"Is that..?" Kahoko stuttered, unsure of what was standing before her inside the mirror. _'Is that me?' _she continued, only in her thoughts.

"Well, what do you think?" Hayako questioned eager to hear the praise she most definitely deserved.

"Hayako-chan, how long will – " Yunoki Azuma was not able to finish his sentence after he caught sight of Kahoko from his place behind the slightly opened door.

"TADA!" Hayako repeated, waving her hands towards Kahoko for more emphasis.

He couldn't think straight. Hino Kahoko really did seem very different. Her hair, her make-up and her over-all appearance made her look like a princess – beautiful and elegant. The white dress was a perfect fit, as well. It gave an angelic touch to her already graceful stature.

"Kahoko?" Azuma called in complete disbelief.

"Hai! The transformation was a success!" Hayako declared happily, enjoying the initial shock shown to her by the usually quick-witted teen.

By now, Kahoko had realized that meeting this young woman in that particular restaurant hadn't been a mere coincidence. Katzumi Hayako was the daughter of the CEO of the largest Cosmetics Company in all of Japan. Apparently, Azuma had asked her for a small favor that was to make sure Kahoko would be a suitable date for _the_ Yunoki Azuma. Well, the normal Kahoko wouldn't have suited the Azuma standing before her now. His white tuxedo was well-matched with hers and fitted him exactly. He looked even more handsome now than usual; his fan girls would be so happy to see him.

"I was right in thinking of calling you, Hayako-chan. I don't think anyone would be able to recognize her anymore. Thank you." Azuma commented after regaining his composure. It couldn't be denied that Kahoko was really a stunning sight. But what he was _really_ grateful for was being able to ask Kahoko to be his date for this evening. Unlike Hayako, Kahoko didn't realize this. The workings of Azuma's mind still left her befuddled.

"I had a pretty face to work with so it was easy!" Hayako answered, winking playfully at Kahoko who was still dumbfounded. If only Yunoki Azuma's true personality was somewhat like Hayako's, Kahoko wouldn't be so wary of him.

"A-arigato, Katzumi-san." Kahoko muttered, embarrassed by the compliment she had received. There was no mistaking their evident difference in character.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"Thank you, Hayako-chan." Azuma said yet again before climbing into the comforts of his limousine.

"Just make sure to tell me about the Winter Ball, ne Azuma-kun?" there was a sly smile on Hayako's face that had intrigued Kahoko. _'What was that for?'_ she wondered.

"What are you looking at?" Azuma questioned as he caught her staring at him with a strange expression on her face.

"Ano. . . .Yunoki-senpai. . . .I forgot my violin at home so –" Kahoko began, not wanting to be misunderstood.

"You're so annoying." He muttered but he instructed his chauffeur to the Hino residence nonetheless.

"What does that mean?" Kahoko inquired, having had enough of being called a nuisance.

"It means you annoy me." Azuma answered bluntly; he sounded as if he was talking to a three-year-old instead of a teenager.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" she persisted, truly wanting to get to the bottom of this.

_Everything._ He wanted to answer her frankly. _Everything_ about her made him feel strange inside. It was only around her that. . . _just __**that**__!_ The fact that he couldn't explain himself when he was normally in control of everything around him that was why she was annoying.

"Do you hate me?" she suddenly asked, catching Azuma off-guard. . . .again.

"No." he automatically answered. If he said yes, that would have been a lie.

"Then, why?"

"We're here, Yunoki-sama." The driver declared as he pulled on the hand break. Azuma felt rather relieved that he didn't have to answer her question now.

It was as if Kahoko was snapped out of her anger when she heard the driver's voice interrupting their heated conversation. She sighed and left the vehicle without another word said. She didn't realize that Azuma followed her out, however.

"Won't you let me take a picture of you and Kaho before you go?" Kahoko's mother requested just as Kahoko made her way downstairs with her violin case in one hand and a small purse in the other.

"Okaa-san!" Kahoko screamed, obviously embarrassed by her mother's actions.

"I don't see any problem with that, Kahoko." Azuma stated in his usual perfect-gentleman front.

"Demo. . . ." Kahoko stubbornly resisted with her cheeks showing the others in the room just how she was feeling at the moment.

"Go on, Kaho." Her older sister insisted, smirking at her sibling's discomfort. "Smile!"

**FLASH!**

"Okay, can we go now?" Kahoko stated after all the fuss about how lovely she looked or how handsome and gentlemanly her date was.

It was a relief to be back in the confines of the comfy limousine; at least for Kahoko. But Azuma didn't quite share her sentiments. He was slightly wary with the thought of continuing their earlier conversation. Nothing of the sort occurred, luckily, for Kahoko remained in thoughtful silence for the rest of the journey to Seiso Academy.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"Yunoki-sama!" as was expected, the _Yunoki Bodyguards_ were the first to greet Azuma as he arrived at the scene of the ball with the conspicuous red-haired beauty by his side.

"Hino Kahoko?" the lovely lady in the middle wearing an elegantly long red satin gown mumbled with uncertainty.

"Ha-hai?" the girl addressed quickly responded, nervous to say the least.

"Impossible!" her two cronies exclaimed in unison with the same disbelieving expressions on their faces.

The pair did not know how to answer to that but the awkward silence hadn't even began to settle when the three girls burst into tears simultaneously.

"Nande?" Kahoko whispered, startled by their abrupt outburst of emotion.

"You may have won this round, Hino Kahoko, but next time we won't let you have Yunoki-sama for yourself!" their leader declared, the fire in her eyes seemingly inextinguishable.

With that said, they all walked away, laughing madly as if they had been victorious. Kahoko was left dumfounded by the swiftness of the girls' mood swings. She wasn't even sure what exactly happened.

"Shall we head inside?" Azuma asked with gentleness in his voice; now that they were in school, he was very mindful of his model student act.

"Hai."

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"Do I really look that different?" Kahoko demanded from her friends when she met up with them in the beautifully decorated ball room.

"Oh, Kaho-chan! You look so lovely." Mio commented, sounding surprised.

'_Why is everyone so stunned to see me? Even Mio and Nao look bewildered.'_ Kahoko thought, looking back and forth between her best friends.

"Anyway, have you seen Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked, wondering where her supposed partner could be.

"So is it the violin romance, after all?" Mio questioned excitedly.

'_There she goes again with the talk of romances. . . . ' _Nao couldn't help but sigh at the thought.

"Nani?" Kahoko had the same reaction every time it was mentioned; she was flushed and startled.

"You're anxious to see Tsukimori Len-san tonight so that you can finally confess your undying love for him! Ah. . . .how romantic!" Mio stated in a quick gush of words, too enthusiastic to pay any attention to Kahoko's distress.

"I just thought we could rehearse one more time before performing later. . . ." Kahoko told her innocently but her explanation was passed through deaf ears.

"Hihara Kazuki-san is staring at you, Kaho-chan," Nao stated as she caught the said senior transfixed on her friend.

"Oh. . . .what's this? Could it be a love triangle? Of course, the trumpet master will not let his princess get taken away by the cold prince! Brave and pure love. . . ." Mio added, completely lost in her own little world of fairy tales.

"Mio-chan. . . ." Kahoko whined, trying to break through the spell that seemed to bound her friend in a trance-like state.

"Oh look! Yunoki Azuma's coming to save his damsel in distress. He is a true knight of courage and valor, indeed!"

"Yunoki. . . .senpai?" Kahoko repeated, glancing at where Mio had pointed and there she saw the purple-haired senior coming over.

"Kahoko?" he called, both his tone and his voice were alluring. _'Tell her,' _his conscience dictated; it was surprising how submissive he was to the words Hayako mentioned to him. But there was a time for that and it could wait until after this.

"Ha-hai?" she responded, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Shall we dance?" he asked, straightforward, amusing Mio all the more.

She nodded, ignoring Mio's mumblings of this and that, and took the hand he offered her. She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Kahoko could have sworn Mio had actually squealed in delight but when she turned back to where her friends were, what she saw was Nao with her hands clamped over Mio's mouth as the former dragged the latter away from view.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

Kahoko could feel the heated glares coming at her from every direction and the other girls hadn't felt the need for any subtleness on their part. This was something Kahoko had hoped to avoid but alas, that was a clearly impossible feat. What she couldn't comprehend though was the fact that no one apart from the _Yunoki Bodyguard_ had yet to confront her; not that she wanted them to but rather she expected no less than that from Azuma's fans. Did it have anything to do with what those three had said earlier that evening? But what did it exactly mean?

"Kahoko?" Azuma called, snapping her out of her impervious reverie.

"Ah. . . .hai?"

Apparently, they have reached the center of the dance floor. Even so, it still startled Kahoko when Azuma brought her arms around his neck albeit gently and then placed his own around the small of her waist. The tint on her cheeks was evident now more than ever but she didn't pull away – that would have been rude. If possible the gazes of Yunoki Azuma's fan club became even worse than before. It made her feel like crawling under a rock and stay there forever; they would have enjoyed that.

"Don't mind them." Azuma whispered into her ear, surprisingly kind.

Kahoko nodded but still she found it hard to do as he asked. How could you just ignore more than a hundred pairs of eyes sending you all their spite? It was impossible.

"A-ano. . . .Yunoki-senpai." Kahoko began in a silent whisper.

"Hm?"

"Arigato." she said only a little bit louder than before.

"For what?" there she was again, saying things that he did not expect to answer to.

"For my first dance." She answered, smiling at him sincerely.

"Tch. You're so annoying." Yunoki said before he could stop himself.

Both their thoughts traveled back to their previous conversation. Azuma kicked himself mentally for bringing it up again with his statement.

"Ano. . . .gomen ne, Yunoki-senpai, for asking you something strange earlier. Gomen." She said, contrary to what Azuma had anticipated.

'_Tell her now!' _Hanako's voice echoed persistently inside his head, not wanting to be silenced.

He sighed, knowing he would regret it if he didn't take this wonderful opportunity. He had to act. . . .now. "Kahoko." He started in a soft voice.

"Yunoki-senpai?" Shimizu Keiichi called in his slow monotone as he tapped his upperclassman's shoulder.

"Hai?"

"May I. . . .cut in?" Keiichi asked ever so politely.

"Of course." He was too late apparently and his chance had come and passed.

And then, he had to let her go even though he was somewhat reluctant to do so. He could just watch as she waltzed away from him with the blonde first year. He blew his last chance. Oh well. . . .

"Gomenasai, Hayako-chan." He whispered with a small smile on his face as he walked away from the dance floor.

He couldn't get far, however, for his fan girls had been waiting for Kahoko to let go of their prince. Soon, most of the girls have crowded around him, asking for a dance. He simply smiled as he thought of a good excuse for declining each one without tarnishing his model student image. How he could do that for the rest of the night was a whole other story probably worth telling.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"You look pretty, Kaho-senpai. . . ." Shimizu Keiichi complimented, yawning immediately afterwards. He must have stayed up late playing the cello again.

"Arigato, Shimizu-kun! You look kawaii as well!" she replied; it felt more comfortable with a lower classman, she found herself thinking.

It was then that she finally noticed what he was wearing. His outfit resembled something from foreign magazines. His dress shirt had ruffles near the collar which he topped off with a dark mahogany vest. The golden brown coat he wore was left unbuttoned. It was most probably something his older sister had sent for him to wear as per usual. It suited him perfectly, nonetheless.

"Arigato, Kaho-senpai." He said, smiling warmly at her.

There was no denying it. Keiichi was just so adorable! It was easy to love him. It was not in the way others would normally perceive, however. He was like a little brother she hoped she had. But instead, she had an annoying older sister. Life was truly unfair.

"Do you have a date for tonight, Shimizu-kun?" Kahoko asked out of pure curiosity even though she actually doubted that he would think of asking someone.

"Hai." He answered honestly.

"Really?" well that was most certainly not the response she had predicted but she was even more curious now, "Who?"

"Hino-san?" someone called, interrupting Keiichi's reply.

"Ah, Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko greeted, turning back to smile at her close friend.

"Tsuchiura-senpai. . . ." Keiichi also acknowledged the older boy's presence.

"Mind if I cut in?" Ryotaro inquired, a small tint of red on his cheeks.

"Hai. . . ." he answered as he bowed and began to walk away.

"Matte, Shimizu-kun! Where are you going?" Kahoko questioned, unsure if Keiichi was going to be all right. He seemed like he was going to tip over any minute now and sleep on the floor.

"I'm going to look for Fuuyumi-chan. . . ." he told her before continuing on his way.

There was a lot of things that Kahoko was curious about and the relationship between Keiichi and Fuuyumi was one of them. Could Shouko Fuuyumi be Keiichi's date? That was yet another wonderful story waiting to happen.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"So. . . .uh. . . .you look nice. . . ." Ryotaro had managed to say at last. He seemed to have found it hard to get out of his mouth.

Kahoko's laugh was short and she didn't quite meet his eyes when she thanked him. In fact, she wouldn't even look at him at all. Was there something wrong with how he looked? Perhaps he shouldn't have taken that old man's advice and stuck with the plain old coat and tie. This fancy gray tuxedo might have been a bit too much. But was it really so bad that Kahoko couldn't even look at him? That didn't seem to be the case, though.

"Daijobu ka, Hino-san?" Ryotaro asked rather concerned for his dance partner.

"O-of course!" she suddenly stated, laughing at herself for being caught distracted. " Gomen ne, Tsuchiura-kun."

Even if she said that, Ryotaro still noticed her anxiety. "You're looking for someone?" he guessed.

"Hai. . . .Tsukimori-kun still isn't here." She finally admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Tsukimori? Weren't you going to perform with him later?" Tsuchiura questioned, sounding rather vexed for some odd reason Kahoko could not comprehend.

"Hai. . . .demo I don't think he's here yet." Kahoko retorted, obviously worried.

"Why don't you ask Kanayan? Maybe he knows where Tsukimori is." Ryotaro suggested.

"Do you think he'll know?" Kahoko queried doubtfully. Kanazawa wasn't exactly the most reliable teacher around. It was his fault she was going to be making a fool out of herself in the first place.

"It can't hurt to try. Come on." Ryotaro stated as he literally pulled Kahoko off of the dance floor in search of the aforementioned music teacher.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"Kaho. . . .-chan. . . ." Hihara Kazuki called in an inaudible whisper, reaching out with his hands as if to pull her back to him.

Just when he managed to muster up the courage to ask her for a dance. . . .Why did she just walk out of the dance floor? He was such a coward and now because of that, the opportunity he had been waiting for has passed.

But this time, he wasn't giving up without a decent fight. He quickly followed the two general education students through the myriad of differently colored gowns and suits. He hurried behind them, dodging (and sometimes pushing) past his schoolmates that got in his way. He was doing such a good job till. . . .

"Hihara-senpai!" someone suddenly called out.

"Nani?" he replied, looking around him; his eyes wide with surprise.

"Come dance with me!" she didn't give him a choice. She latched onto him and dragged him almost forcefully back towards the dance floor. Well, perhaps, his search would have to wait. He would find her later and see what was wrong. . . . as soon as she let him go.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"He hasn't told me anything. I thought you knew where he was." Kanazawa told them, scratching the back of his head somewhat obliviously.

'_Where could he have gone?' _Kahoko thought, beginning to feel a surge of panic.

"What about their performance?" Ryotaro inquired; he was definitely pissed off with that heartless prodigy now. _'How could he just leave Hino all alone at a time like this?' _he wanted to ask him.

"I suppose Hino-san will have to play by herself." Kanazawa answered simply, without giving it a second thought.

"Nani?! I can't –" Kahoko argued immediately.

"You've practiced a lot. I'm sure you'll be fine." Kanazawa assured; he was about to ruffle Kahoko's hair to lighten the mood but decided against it at the last second. It was a shame to ruin Kahoko's very lovely hair-do.

'_You're going to miss a lot if you don't come, Tsukimori-san. Hino-san looks beautiful tonight.'_ If only Len could hear his teacher's thoughts; he might thank him. . . .or maybe just strangle him by the neck in a deadly vice-like grip.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"Kanayan's right, Hino. You worked hard. I know you'll deliver us a fine performance." Ryotaro stated, giving his nervous friend some well-needed encouragement.

"Ha-hai. . . ." she mumbled. Although she appreciated Ryotaro's efforts, her self-confidence couldn't be boosted that easily.

"Where are you going?" Ryotaro questioned when she turned back to which they came.

"I think I'll go practice." She answered, smiling weakly. She was too caught up in her nervousness to maintain a more cheerful demeanor.

"Will you be all right?" he had a bad feeling that leaving her alone wouldn't be right but what more could he do?

"Yeah." She muttered, putting on a strong front.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"Ah, Tsuchiura-senpai!"

"Hai?" it was indeed a pleasant surprise for Fuuyumi Shouko to be calling him so suddenly.

"Ano. . . .where's Kaho-senpai?" she had asked. She seemed to be worried.

"She's back stage, practicing her piece for later." Ryotaro informed her with a rather anxious look on his face. "By the way, have you seen Tsukimori?" he had thought to ask.

"E-eto. . . .I don't think he's here yet. . . ." Fuuyumi answered with her head cast down to the floor timidly.

Ryotaro could not help but sigh in utter frustration. How could that guy allow all this to happen? _'That selfish b'stard.'_ Ryotaro thought bitterly. Didn't he think about Kahoko at all?

"Is Kaho-senpai all right?" Fuuyumi asked out of the blue.

He hesitated to answer her simple query. Should he tell her what Kahoko told him? But that would be lying. So, he opted to stick to the truth. "She says she's okay but quite frankly, I don't buy it."

Hihara Kazuki wondered what Tsuchiura Ryotaro meant when he said that. He felt guilty for eavesdropping but he too was feeling anxious for Kahoko. So without a second thought, he rushed to find her. He was determined to help ease her worries in any way he could possibly do.

"Wasn't that Hihara-senpai?" Ryotaro thought aloud as the aforementioned upperclassman passed by him hurriedly.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

It was easy enough for Kazuki to locate her, fortunately. He just needed to follow the sound of her violin.

"Sugoi. Kaho-chan!" he complimented, clapping his hands to further express his awe.

True, Kahoko's playing wasn't as skillful as when she played the magical violin, however, the purity of the music she made was always able to capture the hearts of others.

"What are you doing here, Hihara-senpai?" she did not mean to sound so harsh but surprise had gotten the better of her; the words were out of her mouth without much thought.

"A-ano. . . ." he hesitated to answer. He came to see if she was all right but telling her that would be too weird. . . .What should he tell her?

"Nani?" she urged, curious.

"Daijobu, Kaho-chan?" Kazuki questioned, unable to ignore Kahoko's unusual behavior. He didn't like this Kahoko who found it hard to smile.

"Hai!" she answered a little too quickly.

"Nervous?" he guessed; somehow, he found her easy to read. She was like an open book to him.

She reluctantly nodded. "Isn't Tsukimori-kun here yet?" she then asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

As much as Kazuki would have loved to keep that hope in her eyes shining, he also had to be honest with her. "Iie. I haven't seen him."

She slumped down onto the nearest seat, crestfallen. She knew playing solo was not a good idea for her. She couldn't do it.

"You're playing Waltz in A minor Op. 34, No. 2, ne Kaho-chan?" Kazuki inquired from out of nowhere.

"Hai. . . ." she muttered as she battered her brain for a way out of her current predicament. She could escape from here; go home early pretending that she was sick so that she didn't have to perform. Would Kanazawa buy it, though? He knew that she would do anything to get away from her performance. What could she do?

"I can accompany you, if you like?" Kazuki suggested in between Kahoko's silent musings.

"Nani?!" surely, this didn't come to her mind at all.

"I've played that song before. But if you don't want to –"

"Iie! That would be awesome, Kazuki-senpai!" Kahoko interjected, leaping out of her chair and capturing Kazuki in a big bear hug. The relief in her tone was clear.

"Then you won't mind if we accompany you as well?" Azuma queried as he abruptly entered the practice room.

"Yunoki-senpai? Tsuchiura-kun? Fuuyumi-chan and Shimizu-kun too?" Kahoko called them one by one as if asking them, _"Is this true?"_

"Kanayan agreed to let us join you." Ryotaro explained to the bewildered red-head.

"I must be dreaming." Kahoko whispered, still in shock.

"I'm looking forward to performing with you and everyone, Kaho-senpai." Keiichi stated in his lazy monotone.

"Hai! Me too!" Fuuyumi agreed with a bright smile on her shy face.

"Arigato!" Kahoko exclaimed as she hugged the two first years tightly; she knew that that wasn't enough to express her sincerest gratitude towards them but it would have to do for now.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"That was wonderful, Kaho-senpai!" Fuuyumi whispered timidly.

"But it's still not perfect. I just can't get Tsukimori-kun's solo. . . ." Kahoko retorted dejectedly.

Kahoko did her best to swallow their praise and believe their words. She made a great deal of effort to learn to play Len's solo part and she could only wish she wouldn't mess it up. Along in the list of her worries was not only the performance but also Tsukimori Len himself. Where was he? And why wasn't he here? Could it be that he decided to come with his parents after all? Well, he deserved to be with his family. Kahoko just felt sad that he didn't even say good-bye.

"Are you ready?" Kanazawa surprised everyone by suddenly barging into their practice room.

All six pairs of eyes glanced at Kahoko with questioning stares. To their utter relief, she put on a giant grin and nodded her head. She would play her heart out and make Len wish he hadn't gone and skipped out on the Winter Ball.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"Without further ado, the participants of the Concours will serenade us tonight with their response to the theme, 'What I Want for Christmas'." Kanazawa announced with his voice modulated.

The attention of the whole student body was focused on the stage as the spotlight was turned on. The sound of applause could be heard as the curtains were drawn and Tsuchiura Ryotaro began the prelude on the piano. He was joined soon after by the rest of them in their respective instruments, gaining even more appreciation from the pleased audience.

Couples started to gather on the dance floor, invited by the romantic feel of the song. It was turning out to be an outstanding performance from Kahoko and her companions. And she was even enjoying herself. The blending of the six different musical instruments was astonishing. Apparently, Lili was also having fun, swaying with the sounds as he sat comfortably on the school director's shoulder.

'_This is it. . . .'_ Kahoko thought, hoping she would not disappoint everyone with her amateur playing.

The accompaniment faded and the sole sound of the violin resonated around the ball room. So far, Kahoko was able to play without error. But the hardest part was still undone. Her eyes remained shut as she let the music fill her every sense in dire concentration.

A loud gasp erupted from the crowd that made her stop. When she opened her eyes, everything was shrouded in darkness.

"What's happened?" she whispered, her voice quivering with fear.

"It's a blackout." She couldn't decipher who the voice belonged to but he didn't sound as scared as she felt at that moment.

She did not know why but the tears were running down her cheeks involuntarily. She suddenly had so much emotion flowing out of her that she couldn't keep from crying. She felt alone there in the dark. Not even the noises from the other frightened girls reached her.

But then, amidst her despair, she heard the wonderful sound of a violin playing from where she left off somewhere in the distance. How she knew who made that beautiful sound was a mystery but she knew she couldn't be wrong. That was Tsukimori Len's music. Unconsciously, Kahoko responded to him. She was playing along. They were finally having their duet. The experience unnerved her and when they had finished she felt like she had just woken up from a dream.

The lights were back on when she opened her eyes. She thought she just imagined Len's presence. He was nowhere in sight. Well, it had been a good dream nonetheless. The deafening sound of applause from both students and the teachers filled her ears and the praise from her friends was heartwarming.

"I'm glad you made it." Kanazawa muttered with a small smirk.

"You baka! You're late!" Ryotaro yelled, obviously pissed off.

The pianist's outburst caught their attention and all turned to where he was facing rather angrily. They were shocked to find Kanazawa walking over with Len by his side. He had his violin and his bow at hand.

"So it _was_ you." Kahoko whispered as she rushed in front of him; one of her brightest smiles plastered on her face.

"Why were you crying?" he had asked her nonchalantly. He had not realized that he had given her his handkerchief till he felt their hands make contact.

"E-eto. . . .I got carried away. . . ." she answered, laughing her response out sheepishly.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

"I don't think that's any of your business." Len had said to a hot-headed Ryotaro as he pried the latter's hand off his collar.

"Didn't you think about Hino at all when you decided not to arrive till the last minute?" Ryotaro demanded, indeed, his anger toward Len was really intense.

Len readjusted his necktie but showed no intention of answering Ryotaro. He decided to continue, "You should go apologize to her."

For a long moment it didn't seem as though Len would listen to Ryotaro. The piano boy sighed, his anger finally subsiding. Len was just too stubborn. It came as a surprise to the others when he suddenly stood up and left the room without a single word.

"Do you think he left to say sorry?" Kazuki asked.

"Hai. Tsukimori-san is very easy to read." Azuma answered, chuckling softly.

'_He's not so bad after all.' _ Ryotaro thought as he watched the musical prodigy exit the room.

**-[x]-[**x**]-[x]-**

Kahoko sat alone in a vacant practice room, deep in thought. The words uttered by the fantasizing Mio were bothering her. Usually, she didn't like to believe what her friend says when she talked about stuff like the violin romance but lately she was noticing things that she didn't fully understand. She sighed. Perhaps she was over-thinking these things. Those guys couldn't be in love with her. . . .

But was she in love with one of them?

"Sorry."

It was far too late when Kahoko turned around to see who had spoken. He had already closed the door and walked quickly away after his very straightforward apology. However, Kahoko thought she had a pretty good idea who that might've been.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she guessed; her voice held a hint of uncertainty.

He gave her another thing to ponder. What was he apologizing for? She thought intensely but found no conclusion. There was only one other way to find out besides stressing her brain out. She rushed outside to follow him. When she spotted his distinct blue hair, she immediately hurried to catch up. It was a very hard thing to do in her five-inch heels.

"Tsukimori-kun, matte!" she yelled but her request fell on deaf ears. She even thought he sped up his pace in an attempt to avoid her.

"What are you running away for?" Kahoko demanded as she sought the support of the boy's bathroom door.

There was no response from the genius violin prodigy and Kahoko couldn't help but sigh. Why must he be so obstinate? She was trying her very best to become his _friend_ – why couldn't he accept her feelings? She wasn't going anywhere until she got an answer. She sat on the floor, blocking the door.

"You're in there, aren't you, Tsukimori-kun?"

"That's none of your business." For a genius, that was a very stupid answer.

"What were you apologizing for?" Kahoko asked, ignoring his too-cool-for-you attitude.

Again she was answered with silence.

"If that was for coming late, you needn't have bothered. I'm actually thankful that you came." Kahoko told him gently, all trace of anger forgotten. It was strange but her heart was bursting with this unrecognizable emotion.

Len just listened to her words. What was he supposed to say -_ "You're welcome"_? From what the pianist had been telling him, he wasn't exactly the knight in shining armor. He was more like the Big Bad Wolf or some other antagonist in a completely happy fairytale. He knew she was too good for him.

With his silence as her cue, she confessed, "I was so scared."

"Of what?" he never could understand her mind at work.

"I could have easily messed up and ruined the song for everybody." She explained; for someone who was usually so cheerful, she was pretty harsh on herself.

Without prior notice, Len pulled the door open, making Kahoko fall on her back. She let out a surprise yelp at this but instead of helping her up, Len kneeled to close the distance between their faces. "Is that all?" he asked in his monotone.

"I – I thought you decided to go with your parents." She began, avoiding direct eye contact. They almost crashed into each other's heads when Kahoko abruptly decided to sit up; the adrenaline rushed in her veins as she attempted to make him understand how she felt when she thought that was the case. "I didn't like the idea that you'd be leaving without even saying good-bye." She finally admitted, moving closer to Len as if to prove she was being honest.

"Should that matter?" Len asked, unconsciously challenging her feelings for him.

"Of course!" was her immediate answer. "Because I –"

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't know –" the perpetrator who opened the door could only watch as Kahoko fell into Len's arms as their lips came crashing onto each other.

. . . .and that's how she made _her choice._

_**Fin.**_

_

* * *

_

**SECOND A/N: **_A special mention to_ **ViperineVampire **_for reminding me that there are other characters besides Kahoko and the three guys; Ryotaro is in this chapter as I said and I also put in some hints about Shimizu and Fuuyumi for you _**SetsunaKou**_ (I'll probably make a separate one-shot for what happened between them next Winter :D). Thanks to all who reviewed and waited **patiently** for my updates. Luckily, you haven't killed me for making you all wait so long. A very special thank you to _**Moonlight Nocturne **_for your constant reviews (I'm so touched that you reviewed on each and every chapter - it inspired me to really finish this)._

_Finally, I really hope the ending was all right and that you all liked who Kahoko picked. I hope it satisfied your tastes. :) Wow. I finished a story, for once! I'm really happy and I hope you were too after reading this. Ja!  
_


End file.
